Big Time Future
by takingnames15
Summary: The boys are all grown up and going with their wives and kids to a Rocque Records Reunion, but when Gustavo decides that five of their sons: Dustin, CJ, David, Rhett and Reeve would make a perfect boyband, they're trust back into the spotlight.


"Are we there yet?" Dominic punctuated his sentence by kicking the back to dad's seat.

"Not yet buddy." I admired dad's patience. I was ready to hit him over the head with the detachable head rest behind me.

"How much longer?"

"Only 5 minutes, hang in there" Dominic closed his mouth then started swinging his little legs and humming loudly.

"Make it count, play it straight…" I hadn't planned on joining in, but this was dad's first song. I'd heard it so many times singing was just a reflex.

"Stop it! I want to sing it alone," Dominic whined.

"Let him sing it Dom," Dalton's voice carried from the very back. He'd said nothing though the entire trip. Mario Kart on his 5DS was more then enough entertainment for him.

"No! He's messing me up!" Car rides had been a lot smoother 5 years ago, when in was only Dalton and I. Curse mom and dad and their "little mistake".

It wasn't worth the fight though. I let Dominic hum in peace until we pulled into the parking lot of the giant glass building. I got out of the car quickly, before Dominic could try and slip past me.

"Austin!" Dominic raced through the parking lot and ran into Austin Mitchell, his four year old counter-part. Behind them were Austin's parents (and mom and dad's friends) Logan and Camille, along with Mila and the twins, three more of their kids.

Mila was 17 and dad swore up and down she looked just like her mom did at that age. I could kinda see it. They had the same wavy brown hair and dark eyes, but Mila was taller then Camille.

The twins, Reeve and Rhett, were 15, a year older then me. They always looked exactly the same. They even dressed the same just to confuse people. I'd know them for ever though and knew that Reeve had a scar of his left ear from getting hit with a puck in a game of street hockey. I'd been there when it happened. Both had messy dark brown hair like Logan and the dark eyes of their sister and mother.

Presley was the oldest at 22, but she was in college and wasn't there. "Logie Bear!" I knew it was dad. He and Logan were in a bromance. I'd asked dad about it once when I was younger. He'd winked and told me mom and Camille thought it was cute, they the played it up just a little.

"Is Presley doing well in college?" Mom asked Camille.

"Yeah. Jo, that kid has brains like her dad. She hasn't gotten a B yet." I was already bored with the conversation so I went to see what the twins were up to. Rhett was playing some game on his iPhone and Reeve was trying to shove him so he'd mess up.

"Dustin," Rhett addressed me without looking up. "How have you been little buddy?"

"I'm only a year younger then you." I reminded him.

"Sophomore," Reeve said pointing to himself and his brother. "Freshman," he said pointing at me. I knew they were kidding around. We'd been best friends since I was born.

"Hey guys!" CJ yelled, rushing over to us. CJ, who was my age, was the son of another one of my parent's friends/bandmates Carlos. CJ's name was actually Carlos Garcia Jr., but CJ was less confusing. He was with David, James's (other bandmate) son who was the same age as the twins.

It was a family reunion of sorts. Dad, Logan, Carlos and James were like brothers, making us like cousins. It was CJ, David, the twins and I that were the closest though (other then Dominic and Austin).

"You guys ready to meet the Gustavo Rocque?" Dad asked, and I was pretty sure I was.

**This is basically an intro/teaser to introduce the characters. This story will be about the five boys: Dustin, CJ, David, Rhett and Reeve (sons of BTR) becoming their own boyband after meeting Gustavo. In case you missed a few things, here's a rundown of BTR's next generation.**

**Kendall and Jo have three boys: Dustin *14*, Dalton *12*, and Dominic *5***

**Logan and Camille have five kids: Presley *22*, Mila *17*, Rhett *15*, Reeve *15* and Austin *4***

**Carlos and Stephanie have two boys: CJ *14* and Anthony *13***

**James and Katie have two kids: David *15* and Ciara *12***

**Did you catch any of the name references? Each sibset has at least two references to either the actor that plays the character or the character themselves.**

**Ex. Katie has a daughter Ciara in reference to Ciara Bravo.**

**Each person to guess one correctly (no repeats) gets a shoutout in chapter one!**


End file.
